


Хватит юрского периода

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Что могло бы случиться, если бы пиар-отдел "Мира юрского периода" позвал трио учёных одобрить парк...





	Хватит юрского периода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jurassic Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420112) by [LilyMaidofAstolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMaidofAstolat/pseuds/LilyMaidofAstolat). 



> Разрешение получено.

«Мир юрского периода» не снискал немедленного успеха. Фиаско на торжественном открытии лишь усугубило ситуацию. Это была беспрецедентная катастрофа... ну, не считая прошлый раз, когда динозавры действительно съели кого-то.  
Пиар-отдел настаивал на привлечении знаменитой троицы по одной-единственной причине — это могло повысить доверие к новому парку. Если бы хоть кто-то из них одобрил «Мир», люди поняли бы, что на самом деле бояться нечего.  
Доктор Грант, конечно, стал бы лучшим вариантом. Его было необычайно сложно выследить, но в конце концов он отыскался на раскопках посреди пустыни в Аризоне. На предложение, прямо говоря, баснословной суммы денег он ответил физическим насилием. Пусть Алан Грант был давно уже не молод, бегал он, как оказалось, очень быстро и бросался камнями с завидной меткостью. Механик уверял, что вмятины на внедорожнике легко заделать, но всё же...  
Доктора Элли Сэттлер найти было проще, но, услышав про причину звонка, она на добрых минут пять впала в истерический смех.  
— Извините, — сказала она, наконец успокоившись. — Я думала, вы шутите.  
В итоге приехать согласился только доктор Малькольм.  
Все первые посетители были персонами крайне важными: инвесторы, иностранные дипломаты, знаменитости — богатейшие и влиятельнейшие люди в мире. Они молча наблюдали за тем, как невозможно высокий, черноволосый с проседью человек взошёл на сцену. Одетый в кожаный пиджак, с солнцезащитными очками на носу — не самый официальный вид, но он ведь теоретик хаоса, как-никак.  
— Приветствую, — сказал он. — Я доктор Йен Малькольм, и вы все умрёте.  
Удивлённые зрители стали переглядываться, не понимая, что это за рекламный трюк такой.  
— Я абсолютно серьёзно, — доктор Малькольм показал на гостя, с кем-то говорившего по очень дорогому телефону. — Искренне надеюсь, что это ваш адвокат. Спросите у него, считается ли по вашей страховке стихийным бедствием поедание динозаврами заживо.  
Представители парка явно напряглись.  
По команде помощник доктора втолкнул на сцену завешанный стенд.  
Доктор Малькольм театральным жестом сдёрнул ткань со стенда.  
Зрители ахнули.  
— Это, — объявил он, — художественное изображение того, как раптор разрывает на куски человека. Я оставил лицо пустым, чтобы вы легко могли представить на этом месте вашего друга, кого-то из близких или, кхм, самого себя.  
Он достал указку.  
— Обратите внимание, что эта безжалостная тварь начинает потрошить свою жертву, когда та ещё жива.  
Том Круз, приобретший подозрительно творожный оттенок лица, быстро зашагал прочь в сопровождении телохранителей.  
— Так быстро? — воззвал ему вслед доктор Малькольм. — А я ещё даже не рассказал, как злобная Тирекс у меня на глазах раскусила надвое моего друга.  
К тому времени, как в зале появилась охрана, люди с криками разбегались во все стороны, и над ними возвышался на сцене Йен Малькольм, воздев руки, словно в попытке умилостивить некое мстительное божество.  
— Жизнь — это порождение хаоса, — выкрикнул доктор Малькольм, — и хаос ненасытен, — запрокинув голову, он безумно захохотал.  
Принц Уильям упал в обморок.


End file.
